Wanting a family too
by Smilely12135
Summary: sequal to wanting a family read that first if u didn't. Amy is now confused on what she wants. will Sonic help her set it strait? I don't own any sonic and co. they all belong to sega. will update as soon as i get an idea..*hopefully soon*
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**hey guys srry 4 not updating on thursday I was busy anyways here da 1st chapt**

**also I'm changing ames age to 18 instead so ya...**

* * *

Amy pov

Tomorrow is my 18 birthday and,I'm kind of nervous of what might unfold.

Sonic been acting weird this week and I think it's about my birthday.

I mean he's been spacing out when I talk to him, he sweats when I suspect anything,

well...I don't know but it kinda scares me.

Who knows I mean he's my boyfriend and I'm the obsessed girlfriend who supposedly 'know _everything_ about him' but this time,

I don't know...

The only thing I can do now is wonder and await for tomorrow...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk to my like pink Queen sized bed to pull the cover up enough to cover me.

I stretch in exhaustion and close my lamp on my small night stand beside me.

Then I Immediately lay on my side.

I sighed because I couldn't sleep, so I let my eyes wander around my room.

when I looked around I found myself staring at my other night stand with a picture me and sonic.

I stare at the picture with flowing memories it held.

Sonic was giving me a cuddle like hug nuzzling against me near a tree, while I was blushing madly while smiling lightly at him.

I smile the more I stare at it, but I feel my smile quickly fade as I remember my current memories.

I let myself give out a small sigh.

"Sonic..."

Whenever I came to talk to him he avoided me.

Like old habits falling into place again.

I frown at that Idea and shifted myself in the bed and shut my eyes.

_"tomorrow's a new Day Amy..",_I said to myself yawning tiredly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AMY !WAKE UP BABY GIRL ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!", someone screamed in my ear.

I rubbed my ear and shifted to see who was causing so much commotion.

To _no_ surprise there was rouge and on _top of me!_

I groaned loudly to show I didn't want her company now.

To bad she can't take a hint.

"In 5 minutes _mother_" I replied against my white pillows.

"Sorry wrong answer!", she bellowed pulling me off the bed.

I fell hard against my carpeted floor.

I groaned as I rubbed against my head.

"Is this anyway to wake up a birthday girl?",I murmured.

"In my book, birthday girls like Amy have to be waked up that way. Come on boo lets go choose a dress for your birthday.", she answered gesturing her hand to me.

with dismay I took her hand lightly as she began to pull me up.

She quickly ran to my closet searching through my clothes.

I stare at her tiredly feeling an urge to scratch my arm.

_"It's worse than I thought...", _I heard say to herself.

For a reason I didn't feel in the mood to even consider Rouges criticism in my clothes choosing.

She came up to me with a angry frown on her face, as she crossed arms tapping her finger patiently on one arm.

"Uhhhh..."I mange to escape from my mouth.

I didn't have a reply for her look right about now.

"_Amy_..." she said tightening her hands to a fist and closing her eyes sharply.

"Y-yea??",I manged to say.

Rouge is scaring me with that look on her face.

It's a look she didn't wear to often, and It's a good thing she didn't wear it often...

(I'd be terrified)

"I'm still in shock that you hadn't went down on your _knees begging_ for my fashion sense help right now!", she said in dismay.

I saw her hands fly clothes to my face, fearing the worst I slam my eyes clothes getting prepared for a slap on my face, but after a while I open my eyes to see her finger pointing at me closely.

my eyes simultaneously crossed to look at her finger.

after looking at her finger, I look up at her facial expression which wasn't a happy one.

"Amy, you need help! you lucky I'm the type of girl who can save your sorry _ass_ out of this one!I'm going to find a fine sexy dress weather you like it or _not_!!", she screamed angrily grabbing my heart shaped door knob aggressively.

I look at her as she left, and went downstairs to eat.

I grabbed some dry cereal and lazily sat on the couch thinking about Sonic.

"He has bee _crunch_ acting weird _crunch _lately...",I said to myself chewing on some dry cereal from the cereal box.

I pause to look at the door as I heard rouge rush in my door with, my assumptions, a dress under the bag in one hand and another on her knee.

"*paint* you really do have *paint* a lucky ass friend...", she said tiredly.

"Dang that was fast! I bet you can match up with Sonic with that speed...",I tuld her chuckling a bit.

"Honey, this girl only moves for a shopping emergency...besides I think I'd probably beat him at one thing and one thing only."

"What's that?",I asked.

"Bargain wrestling!", she said evilly.

"Bargain wrestling??",I asked in confusion.

"Yes! one time I was at a shoe store, and I was eyeing these gorges shoes. When I came to it another lady was also grabbing on it. as soon as I was giving her that look that said,"I'm bigger than you, I'm getting these shoes, get the_ hell_away from my shoes! And with that she knew automatically that those shoes were on my_ turf_!", she replied in a proud like tone.

I chuckle a bit at her comment.

Her triumphant stance went to a normal one.

'COME ON GO WEAR THE DRESS!!", she yelled and shoved me into the closest bathroom.

I sighed and opened the brown plastic bag to open a nice yellow dress.

Of coarse it _had_ to be tight to show my curves but... all in all I like it.

I put on the dress to see it was actually the right size.

I came out to show rouge the result.

She smiled at me in satisfaction.

"Girl, look at you.. Now that's style!", she said complementing herself.

"Ha Ha....",I laughed sarcastically.

"Now I get to get ready , so we can go to your b-day!", she said all giddy.

"Okay..okay..."

she smiled and grabbed her dress to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we went to my party all eyes were on us.

As soon as I start walking around,

I heard murmurs around me about me and sonic, but I didn't understand it...

"Hey, hey, Its time for birthday girl to open her presents!!",I heard someone call.

As soon as that was called a follow of chants was "Yea open presents."

I smile knowing it was my cue to open presents.

I walk over to the presents table where all my friends crowded around me.

I start opening my presents one by one smiling and thanking the people who were kind enough to give me a present.

When I ran across Rouges gift, I was afraid to open her present.

when I open it I found a revealing nightgown laying right in front of me.

I blushed and lifted my hand to open the card.

'_This is when you decide to-- --'_

I blushed and looked away from the card.

Why does rouge think this way.

I mean I want a family but I think it can wait...

"Uh thanks rouge....",I said still blushing.

A lot of my friends seem to get a crack out of this one.

I threw her present in the pile, and started leaving the present pile.

"Wait!",I heard from the crowd.

I stopped and turned to see sonic behind me.

He smiled than got down on his knee.

_"Ohh..",I thought._

_"Amy rose,_you enlighten my eyes with your caring and admiring spirit, and...I thinks its time to take it a step further...

Amy will you be my lawfully wedded bride?", he said confidently holding out a ring shaped like a rose.

I smiled weakly but the smile went away.

This was all going to fast...!

I felt nervous as my hands sweat in my gloves.

I looked around the audience (friends) then I looked down toward sonic and looked up at him with truthful eyes about to speak.

"Sonic I love you but....

(every one stares closely)

I'm not ready for such a big commitment.

I'm sorry..."I said shamefully.

I ran away from the shocked turned heads looking my way.

* * *

Review plez!!


	2. Chapter 2

I ran out of there with a sick feeling in my stomach, with tears threatening to come out.

why wasn't I ready?

I wasn't sure.

I mean I always wanted him to marry me but....

Why'd I say no?

I had him rapped around my fingers ready for him to say,

'Will you marry me?'

I chickened out.

Was it my depression?

was I still depressed?

No...I mean really, depression can't affect me to this day,I gotten everything I wanted right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran for at least a mile before my legs was to tired to move.

when I tried to move another step I fell to the ground collapsing from exhaustion.

When I looked around it happened to be at central park.

I smiled a bit then started rubbing my legs.

"Amy?"

I look up alarmed hearing my name.

"Hello?"I asked frantically.

Then to my surprise, I saw Sonic the hedgehog right next to me smiling weakly.

"You must hate me now...",I told him looking away shamelessly.

"I don't hate you Amy"he said looking down at me.

I looked at him confused.

I was kind of shocked by your answer but...."He bends down next to me before continuing.

"...Every answer always has a reason behind it right?",he said moving some locks of hair out of my face.

I felt my tears fall from my face freely as I rap my arms around him buring my face in his chest.

"Sonic...",I sad speechless.

"I know" he chuckled patting my back.

* * *

I'm sorry for short chapt but I'm punished for 3 weeks. plez review.


	3. Chapter 3

I was embracing him with his warmth against my fur, sitting under the tree from our twenty second date( but whose counting right?),

right when the sun was setting.

He started ruffling with my hair as he laid against the tree looking downward at me softly.

"Ames...?"he spoke up, as he immediately paused his fingers from ruffling my hair even more.

I look up at him questionably.

"Yes?"I asked him.

I watch him as he began to open his mouth.

"Amy...I know this isn't, maybe the right moment to ask but?..."

He looks at me in a very sincere manner.

"Why'd you say no?", he asked in a worried tone.

If I knew Sonic the hedgehog, he's probably thinking its all his fault.

"Well I-I don't know actually.... But something held me back...",I said to him unsure of my answer.

"Is it about me and your father....Or...

Your depression....", he said in a worried but questioning tone.

I felt like I was in a tight spot and there was no way out of it.

"I... Don't know....But I think....."

I paused.

Did I really want to say what I'm going to say next?

He nodded for me to continue in a desperately manner.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I opened my mouth again.

"I think that....

(paused)

I THINK THAT I CAN'T TRUST YOU WITH THAT COMMITMENT YET, OK!?",I screamed, nervous.

I shut my eyes, afraid of what his expression might be.

"....Wha...How....What did I do to make myself, untrustworthy?"he asks me confused.

I look down at my feel for a while, reply to him softly,"You never did tell me why you ran away?"

I look up at him, seeing his facial expression.

It was a weird one.

"Ok, sure, you did tell me sorry, but you never told me why you ran away or said no!

Like you said _'Every answer has a reason behind it right'_"

"Well?",I asked waiting for his reply.

"....I cant tell you that yet..",he said looking away.

"Why?"I asked.

"...."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"...."

"Is it because, you don't have a reason?"

"No, not that.."

"Then what?"

"Amy, let's play a game."

"You think this is funny!"

"It's a game your forced to accept as long as your my girlfriend."

"WHAT GAME!"

"You will find out as soon as you be patient!"

Patient,

_PATIENT_

_I don't know the meaning of that word!_

"This game is about,love, and being trust worthy."

"Ok.."

"If you win,I will tell you the reason why I ran away."

"And..."

There always is a catch.

"And If I win, you have to say yes to my marriage proposal."

"Am I forced to.."

"What if I say yes?",He told me in a sexy way.

I blush lightly.

He always knows how to push me in the right buttons.

he smirked at me as I looked away.

"Okay..Okay.. How do we play?"

He smiles at me as he began to tell me the rules.

* * *

Review plez


	4. Chapter 4

Normal pov

"Ok so let me get this straight,

you get four tests of trust as well as I,

*Sonic nods*

If you don't trust something, and you say no, then you don't gain any points, but other gains a point.

*Sonic nods slowly*

If its something you don't believe and say no, and your right about it you get a point,

but if your wrong you don't gain any points...?"

S:"Yes"

"So if you say yes to the task you automatically get a point?"

S:"Yup"

A:"Seems easy enough", she said with confidence.

S:"If its sooo easy you'll let me go first right?"

A:"O-okay...."

S:"Alright follow me"

So they go up a huge cliff, in a rain forest bast the trees that were crowding upon them.

S:Okay.... do you trust me that you'll land safely down to the ground without a parachute..'

Amy looks down to the ground stiffing.

She never liked heights.

"U-umm n-Yes...YES!!!", she screamed.

she didn't want to lose already.

S:"Okay, prove it to me."

A:"W-what?

S:"Prove to me you trust me."

A:"Uhhh..."

S:What's wrong scared of _heights_."

Amy looks down at the bottom of the cliff.

There was a water fall next to where she was supposed to land.

A:"Dear god, so help me..."

S:"Looks like you need help...",Sonic said to her.

Sonic lightly pushes Amy, which caused her to lose her balance.

"Ahh!Whoa!"

She falls down from the cliff screaming her head off calling sonic a baka all the way down.

S:"Well I got to make sure she safely lands"

With that Sonic dove after her.

When Amy saw sonic right next to her Sonic was yawning.

"How could you be scared of this, I mean It's so much fun.."

Sonic pretends to swim in the air, though, failing miserably( It looked like he was rolling).

"BAKA!!",Amy screamed while falling in mid air.

Unlike Sonic, Amy's face was red and puffy, with her eyes welling with tears.

She looked really upset and mad to you know who.

S:"Relax, It's no sweat",he said while they were nearing the ground.

Sonic glided toward Amy while they were free falling.

He put his pail arms around Amy's waste when they were about to land.

When they landed, Sonic was holding Amy smirking at her.

A:"Ooooh Sonic I hate you when your too cocky."

S:"Then you'll really hate me when I do this."

Sonic dropped Amy into the water which made her get her brand new dress soaked and wet.

A:"Sonic..."

S:"Sonic could hardly contain his laughter "Y-yes, PFFFFFFFFFFFT,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sonic started roling on the ground with laughter, while Amy was fuming with anger.

A:"I do believe its my turn.."

Sonic paused and looked at Amy seriously.

who knows what's going to happen.

* * *

Srry for not updating any wayz review


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Hey guys uh yea herz chappie and amy's fixin to get some revenge! i'm hyper!(uh oh) so herez my crazy chappie!**

"So ames whats it gonna be?", he asked curiously still being his cocky self.

"Hmmm, what if I say for you to go swimming?",I asked in hoping that I might have found the perfect revenge.

"Well is that your final decision...'cause that isn't good revenge..",He told me.

"Why not?" I asked him disapprovingly.

If he's trying to trick me it isn't going to work...

He pulls out a floaty from...A secret pocket??

"Cause I got these things baby's right here."

Darn that blue hedgehog!

FIRST THE JUMP, THEN GETTING ME WET, AND NOW...HE HAS A FLOATY!

Man... and I also got that bargin sale tommorow...

WAIT!!

Yes its perfect....

Sweet revenge here I come...

"Amy why are you smiling like that?" he asked in suspicion.

"Nothing...Just get to my house 8 am sharp."I told him.

"Ok.....?"

"BWABWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Amy your scaring me.."

"GOOD!",I yelled.

He took a few steps away from me before we walked home.

* * *

**_Tomorrow....._**

_Ding- dong_

_"_Coming!",I called.

I walked up to the door eagerly for Sonic to come in.

When I open the door I smiled widely at him showing him inside.

He hesitated but walked inside slowly.

"So...What's my task..."He asked very scared.

I could tell he was regretting what he did yesterday.

"Your going to a bargain sale, to buy me some new boots!",I told him happily.

"Uh that's it??"He asked.

"Yup!"

"REALLY!"he asked happily.

"YEA!!"I screamed with joy.

"Weird..I thought you were getting revenge...This is such a relief I mean,I had night mares yesterday on what you were going to make me do."

_Flash back from sonics nightmare_

_he was surrounded by 100ft crashing waves that were surrounding them dangerously close._

_The controller of the waves was Amy, and boy was she mad._

_sonic was tied up in chains sweating like a pig pushing many weights full of water that could burst at any second._

_"Move faster slave" Amy cried as he was slapping Sonic's back with a whip._

_"Ouch.."_

_Amy tried to whip Sonic again but, instead of whipping him, she whipped the weights._

_"BAM!!"_

_the water busted on top of Sonic while Amy was smiling fully._

_"BWABWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! laughed Amy._

_Sonic started drowning in deeper water._

_End of nightmare_

"Thank goodness..."

"What are you talking about Sonic? This is my revenge."

"Are you serious!?", he yelled surprised.

"It isn't as easy as you think.."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! Its a difficult challenge!"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you could _brake a nail_!"

"Trust me...You'll brake more than that...",I told him.

Last times visit wasn't pretty...

"I don't trust you.",he told me.

"You realize if your wrong I get you point that you could win..."

"I know, but seriously, shopping for shoes!HAHAHA I could do that in a sonic second without any trouble."

"The store is macy's...I'll give you an hour to pick up the boots and bring them to me, since the line is long considering everything is like practically free."

"So what's the challenge in this, It sounds like a bore."

"The challange is that there are other people in the world that like boots..."

"Huh?"

"HAVE FUN!",I said shoving him out the door.

I slam the door laughing at what might happen to sonic.

* * *

Sonic pov

This should be easy! Piece of cake!

(Sonic seconds later)

"Huh seems crowded.."

I go inside the store seeing girls wrestle for a pair of shoes.

"Oh man, Amy didn't tell me its a wrescling ring!"

(Girls wrestling)

G1"GIVE ME THOSE SHOES FAG!"

G2"THEIR MINE NOW!!"

One girls goes running to the counter.

G2"YES ITS MINE!"

G1'YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

(CENSORED)

"OH MY GOD" I heard myself scream.

HOW DID THAT GIRL TWIST HER **HEAD** BACKWARDS!!

THAT'S **ABNORMAL**!

ITS ONLY A PAIR OF **_SHOES_**!

I gulped.

this was too insane but...I can't give in....I got to try.

And their I spotted it.

The boats that she asked for.

I started running up to it but as soon as I grabbed it, I also saw another girl boar on the other side of the boots.

And to my horror she was HUGE!

"Uhh...Could you please be so kind as to let go of the boots. I need it for my girlfriend?"I said in a tiny voice.

I didn't want to upset _it_.

"Sonic the hedgehog right?", she said in a husky voice. Wait husky.... Uh oh...

"Uh yea...hero of today and tomorrows yesterday."I said quickly.

"Hmmmmm mind dumping your girl friend for me....?" she asked pointing at herself.

HELL NO! IM NOT DATING YOU!

"I'm sorry, I really really sorry, but I really love my girlfriend..."

"YOUR NOT WILLING TO GIVE HER UP FOR ME!

"no.."I told her quietly.

"I don't care if your tomorrows, yesterday's ,today's yesterday's?-Whatever it is, no one rejects Dumpling!"she said

Dumpling?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Next thing you know I blackout after her first punch.

* * *

I woke up very confused.

"Bought time you woke up", said dumpling.

"AHH!"

Not her again! oh please please be dreaming!

"Your gonna make it up to me for being so rude!"

Shit!

she takes of her shirt!

"Wha- wha"

MY EYES MY POOR INNOCENT EYES!

man oh man.

dammit she took it off! she took it off !Her bra is on the ground!!

OH JESUS CHRIST MY EYES!!

she lays on the pink table

"WAX MY BACK!"she yelled.

Oh MAN!

"THIS IS NOT A DREAM! IT'S A NIGHTMARE!"

"TAKE THE DANG STRIPS AND WAX MY BACK!"

Oh shit oh man!!

DO IT OR I'LL SPANK YOU!,she wailed

no contest with that option.

I walk to the srips and rubbed it on her *shudders* hairy back.

"RIPP"

_**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

(AN HOUR LATER)

"You can go now!"

He was gone when she said the word you.

* * *

Let me remind u I was hyper... so don't complain, anywayz how will amy react??

see next chappie


End file.
